A Year Ago Today
by Seishinseii
Summary: Once again, a songfic entry... Song by Delta Goodrem, about Yuna, Tidus and you know what? This story has Blitzball! Because I like it! lol


It had been a year to the date. A year since Yuna had defeated sin, a year since Tidus had gone.  
  
Another year older  
  
A little bit stronger A little bit wiser than  
  
A year ago today  
  
On the island of Besaid, Yuna herself was sitting on her bed, memories of her and Tidus came flooding back painfully, each swimming around her head and begging her to relive that certain one. Yuna had grown in many ways, she still had a certain youthfulness about her, but emotionally she found herself a lot stronger, especially in areas of the heart.  
  
Looking over my shoulder  
  
I was so much younger then I can't believe what happened  
  
A year ago today  
  
Yuna sat her head in her hands, willing her eyes to cry. Crying let out all the emotion she'd bottled up inside of her in hopes to be strong. She'd learnt that from her pilgrimage, and the habit had just stuck.  
  
And I just can't forget about it  
  
Oh it wouldn't mean a thing You went away  
  
A year ago today  
  
"Come on, eyes. Cry..." Yuna pleaded to herself. A knock on her door made Yuna jump. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't crying, after all. "Come in!" Yuna called, and the dor opened to reveal Rikku. "Hey, Yunie. What's the matter?" Even if she was still young, Rikku could see the sadness in Yuna's eyes. "Nothing, it's just that it's been a year..." Yuna stood up from her bed, walked over and stood at her window, watching the idyllic scenes she had created unfold before her. "A year since we defeated Sin... a year since he left..." Yuna trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Rikku walked over and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder.  
  
Another year gone by  
  
Oh, the tears have run dry Life seemed so unkind  
  
A year ago today  
  
"I know, Yunie. It hurts. But come on! I came around to invite you to a Blitzball match. The Aurochs against the Beasts in a practice match. Wakka's gonna play, he says he wants to remember what Blitz feels like. What do you say?" Rikku asked, trying to read lightly on muddy ground.  
  
And I just can't understand it  
  
I don't think I ever will You went away  
  
A year ago today  
  
Yuna turned to look at Rikku. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute. Just let me get changed, 'kay?" Yuna gave Rikku a small smile and a nod, and Rikku left the room, waiting outside patiently.  
  
And how many times  
  
Have I questioned myself What more could I do And how many times Have I fooled myself  
  
Over you  
  
Yuna quickly changed into something more suitable for Blitzball than her pyjamas, and rinsed her face. Checking her hair was fine, and then asking herself what the point was, Yuna found her thoughts once again on Tidus.  
  
You've gotta pick yourself up  
  
Take another look And dust yourself off Cause life's not too good I'll say it to myself  
  
And I'll say it again  
  
"You ready, Yunie? We've gotta go!" Rikku called through the door, Yuna had taken longer than she thought. "Okay, hang on." Yuna called back, and exited the room. She walked with Rikku over to their airship, Celsius and boarded.  
  
Love will never end  
  
Rikku called something out in Al Bhed, and they sped off to Luca. Upon arrival to the Blitzball Stadium, Yuna noticed heaps of people in the stands. Once the airship had landed and Rikku led Yuna to their front row seats next to where Lulu was already sitting. "Hello, Rikku, Yuna." Lulu said, before turning her attention back to the Sphere Pool where the players were coming out.  
  
Though we're so far apart  
  
You're forever in my heart  
  
Wakka waved up to Rikku, Lulu and Yuna, and instead of the booing the Aurochs had gotten in the Tournament, most of the crowd cheered. Since they'd won, the Aurochs had gotten heaps of new fans, and they all wanted to see Wakka play again. "There are so many more Auroch supporters now..." Rikku whispered to Yuna, waving back to Wakka. "Yeah, it's good, isn't it?" Yuna replied and Rikku nodded in agreement.  
  
Another year older  
  
A little bit stronger On this anniversary  
  
You're watching over me  
  
You went away  
  
A year ago today  
  
As the game of Blitzball started, Yuna pictured Tidus playing. Tidus just threw that great pass; he just used that great technique to get a goal; he just caught a difficult pass, and he just blocked that goal. All the players on the field were Tidus, although she could feel him near her, that made her miss him even more.  
  
You went away  
  
A year ago Today ~*~*~*~*~ A year ago today- Delta Goodrem By wishfuldreamin  
  
In this I tried to portray Yuna's endless longing for Tidus, a year after FFX ends, funnily enough. The blitzball was put in because well... I like blitzball. The repetition in the song did get a little annoying, ne? Oh, and if any character seemed OOC, blame my not having finished FFX yet... -_-; 


End file.
